


Aegrotatio

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abusive dominance, Age Difference, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Inexperienced character, M/M, Massaging, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, dub con, intercourse, power bottom illumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: Illumi faces an unusual problem. His muscles are sore and cramping.While he could get a professional masseur to get rid of the problem, he would only let one person touch him.One things leads to another, but Illumi is always in control.





	1. Morning visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: holy shit the narrative here is as lifeless as Illumi's eyes.  
> I'll do better next time.
> 
> \-------  
> Yooo, I'm not used to writing incest and underage but this is a gift for someone.  
> I'm currently working on it and swarmed with school work, tests and other stuff. But I hope to finish this soon. Leave comments PLEASE, that makes me write faster, seriously! And it even inspires me to work on new things!  
> Tell me what did you like better!
> 
> **I DO NOT CONDONE THIS BEHAVIOR, I'M JUST WRITING A WORK OF FICTION**
> 
> I know peeps are rather chill on this site but due to certain happenings in the past I guess it never hurts to remark the obvious.  
> I just like to portray problematic topics, because human beings aren't saints and I like crude realism.
> 
> Find me at my art blog (NSFW) ranvomitsart.tumblr.com
> 
> Fanart is always welcome no need to ask

Soulless eyes opened indolently as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtained windows.

Illumi was an early bird, like everyone else in this household; he was ready for action first hour in the morning, and had a perfect sleep cycle.

It was no wonder, for the ones of his kind, precision and efficiency were key, and Illumi very much enjoyed the fact that his body worked like clockwork. The better it all worked together, the better Illumi would be at his job, and that meant more money for him, money makes the world go round, or at least Illumi’s.

But when the foreign stinging burning sensation spread across his lower back, the assassin didn’t know how to react. Shifting in bed, Illumi sat on the mattress, straightening up his back and feeling the uncomfortable heat crawl up his spine; his hands fondled his back in exploratory motions, as he analyzed the situation.  
It seemed like he had a really bad night of sleep for some reason and his muscles were sore and cramping. It was not hindering nor would render him useless, but it was certainly bothersome, and the Zoldyck wouldn’t settle for it, so he quickly decided to come up with a plan to fix the situation.

Now, the inconvenience when it came to his muscles cramping was that he’d need to have someone else touching him; that alone represented a few more problems on its own: People being too afraid of him and messing up to even dare massage him, Illumi not actually liking being touched by strangers… among other minor details.   
And the other inconvenience was money, not that he didn’t have enough of it but, Illumi was greedy, greedy and very well organized, especially when it came to his finances. 

His fingers rubbed his chin as he pondered, the warmth of the sun that permeated through his window bathed his pale skin in gentle heat, and his silky raven hair cascaded all around as he leaned forward in a thinking position. The idea occurred to him in a flash, lifting a finger in the air and exclaiming triumphantly Illumi stood up swiftly almost as if he didn’t feel the ache that made his back pulse with pain; and began to dig in his wardrobe for an outfit to get dressed.

The man didn’t give this too much thought, he knew he always looked good no matter what he wore, besides, appearance was not a thing that concerned him that much, so his usual green outfit was his choice to go, and he strode out, and in direction to another room.

The morning was boring, Killua hadn’t even bothered to let the light in his bedroom thus it was as dark as if it was night time. It didn’t bother the young Zoldyck; he lay in bed face down on the mattress, pondering what to do to kill his boredom. Maybe he’d ask his father for a mission to get money and purchase a new video game, since he had already beat all the games he owns and there only was so much to do before his mind begged for some real entertainment.

He soon forgot what he was thinking about because his door was knocked louder than the necessary. Killua jumped off the bed like a cat that accidentally touched water, he landed on the floor, short of graceful, and walked towards the door after getting back up on his feet, his heart beating a thousand miles per hour when he turned the doorknob.

“I’m sorry dad I oversle---“

The sight of his older brother made him freeze in place, and the initial surprise was replaced with fear. Illumi was never a good omen to see. Killua tried to remember if he had torture training scheduled for today or, something else just as shitty, the older Zoldyck was the one in charge of everything that represented an unpleasant (or near death) experience for the kid.

However, he couldn’t remember anything that involved Illumi planned for the day, which made his stomach twist even more unpleasantly at the presence of his incarnated nightmares. What the hell does he want?


	2. A matter of technique

Terrified as he was, Killua tried to mask it, he did a shitty job at it, there was no way in hell Illumi couldn’t sense his fear, when he had been the one to make sure Killua would be afraid of anyone stronger than him, and his brother himself, but the poor bastard tried his best regardless. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, ready to drip, his brother just stood there blocking the door, passively, staring down at him with his usual unreadable expression.

And then he smiled warmly.

Killua wanted to scream, but he was frozen in fear, and it only got worse at the sight of the sincere smile on Illumi’s face. To add to it his brother’s aura wasn’t the usual menacing murderous terrifying experience he was accustomed to, and the kid’s mind was all over the place crumbling down in confusion.

“Don’t be so scared I only need a favor from you.”

A hand pressed down Killua’s head, and he was back to reality from his nightmare trip, but just as confused. He wanted to slap his brother’s hand away, but he also found himself unable to.

“W-what is it Illu-nii?” He stuttered a bit, trying to look up at the other, finding the task rather hard, Killua turned his head to the side trying to avoid a conflict.

“Let me in first and I will explain.”

Before he could protest Killua’s body had already moved on its own granting passage to the other, he cursed in his mind, damn Illumi and the control he had over his being. Killua hated it so much.

Illumi waltzed in as if the room belonged to him, while Killua’s back faced him as the kid closed and locked the door due to some sort of paranoia.

“Alright Illu-nii tell m--- What in tarnation?!”

Killua almost yelled, as soon as he turned on his heel to face his brother, the latter was laying on his bed, his top and upper under arrangements on the floor, his torso completely exposed, and to make it worse he had turned on the lamp, so Killua was able to see him half naked laying on his bed almost seductively; but the kid wanted to think this was not intended, he never even saw Illumi displaying any sort of sexual behavior, he was like a robot.

“I need a massage.” Illumi said in a monotone, he blinked slowly, gauging his brother’s reactions. He didn’t intend to disturb his brother for fun this time but he had to admit he liked watching Killua’s reactions.

“GO GET A MASSEUR!” The white haired boy yelled adopting an aggressive stance and cutting the air with his hand to emphasize his mood, but his brother didn’t budge from his spot in Killua’s bed.

“That’s not possible.”

“Why on Earth not!? Don’t you have any money? You could easily fix that!”

“Oh no, it’s not that Killu.” Illumi spoke warmly and cocked his head smiling. “It’s just that I despise the idea of being touched by someone else that’s not you.” And the smile, there was the smile again.

The younger brother growled grinding his teeth and fisting his hands as his whole body tensed, he didn’t give a fuck about what his brother wanted but he knew he’d end up complying with whatever the other asked of him without a chance to back off from the unilateral deal.

“And do you think I can give you a massage without touching you? D’oh” Killua almost mocked the other and flinched at the realization, quickly glancing over Illumi, noticing there was no signs of hostility coming from him, phew, but he’d better watch his attitude better.

“Absolutely not, Killu! I want you to touch me; you’re the only one allowed to do this, aren’t you paying attention to what I’m saying? That’s rude.”

There he ground his teeth again, he wanted to refuse, scream at his brother, drag him off his bed, kick him out of his room and be done with him for a lifetime, but that was impossible.

“I..I never gave anyone a massage…” The youngest Zoldyck kicked an imaginary pebble on the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets and collecting his shoulders forward as he stared at the floor.

“Oh?” The other seemed surprised by that fact. “Well, it’s the perfect opportunity to learn! Don’t worry I won’t hurt you too much if you do it wrong!”

 _“Too much”_ Killua thought, as if that worked as any consolation, he wondered what was “too much” in his brother’s mind, not that he was eager to find out.

“Alright Illu-nii…” he sighed, and heavily walked towards the bed, standing next to it. His brother rolled on the mattress, laying face down, his hair covering his face as he crossed his arms under his head for comfort.

He looked absolutely vulnerable in this position, how Killua wished he could reach forward and decapitate him in one swift motion, but he’d be the one dead before even touching Illumi’s neck, and he knew it. He inhaled sharply at the thought though.

One heavy sigh later, the youngest Zoldyck straddled the other’s slender waist seating comfortably and placing the palms of his hands on his brother’s shoulder blades.

Now what.

“You can start Killu.” Illumi spoke in that sweet unnerving tone once more and Killua’s body was covered with Goosebumps from head to toes.

He had already told his brother he had no idea how to do this, yet, in his nervousness, he tried to recall any time in which he saw someone give massages to someone else.

There had been several times at the spas in which he had gotten massaged himself, but he was so busy relaxing that the technique used was the last thing he was paying attention to. Killua cursed internally as he closed his eyes and tried to mimic what he had gotten done to him.

Apparently he was worse than what he thought, because his brother sighed rather heavily, clearly disappointed. Killua quickly retreated his hands, fearing he might get punished, his whole body tensing.

“You are really bad at this, you better stick to assassination.”

Was his brother making a joke? The kid couldn’t believe his ears. But the joke was so bad that it gave it a bit of credibility, at least.

Illumi chuckled, that didn’t help calming him down, but in a fraction of a second Killua’s wrist was in Illumi’s grip.

 _“This is it he’ll break my arm_ ” Killua thought invaded by terror, waiting for his brother to snap his arm using his bare hand, the white haired Zoldyck's body was shaking like a leaf, straddling Illumi’s waist, waiting for the inevitable pain, he bit his lips and shut his eyes.

”Open your hand.”

“….?”

“Your hand Killu, open it up.”

Killua obeyed, relaxing his fisted hand and then flattening it.

Illumi guided it against his back and began to move it slowly, sliding it up and down the sides of his spine in a slow motion. Killua just watched his brother guide his hand gently, not able to react due to fear for an instant, but as he realized he wasn’t in immediate danger, the younger Zoldyck relaxed, letting out the heaviest sigh of the morning yet.

“It hurts around here, use both of your hands like this.” Illumi emphasized the motion and friction on his lower back muscles. “Glide up and down along this area, and lower, I can’t reach that low in this position so you will have to figure it out. At the sides of my body as well, but pay close attention to my hips and my lower back. Apply gentle pressure with the back of your hand, and the tips of your fingers as you go up and down, don’t scratch me.”

He squeezed Killua’s wrist upon finishing the explanation as a warning, the white haired boy nodded. Once his hand was free he began to work, trying to put his memory to use as well as his brother’s guidance, he was quick to catch on the technique, and his hands ran up and down Illumi’s lower back almost masterfully.

The latter filled his lungs, letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Killua was beginning to do a great job with his massage, and his hands felt great against Illumi’s silken skin. When he got really into his massage technique he proved to be almost naturally good at it, focusing entirely on executing the technique as masterfully as possible, almost forgetting who he was giving this massage to.

Killua’s hands squeezed firmly around his brother’s hipbones and glided up, applying pressure with the lowest part of their palm all the way up almost reaching Illumi’s ribcage.

Then, Killua shifted the pressure point to his fingers, joining them together and digging their tips into the muscle as he glided down back to Illumi’s hips and around to his lower back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early release as I work on the next chapter, please don't forget to comment, I'm dying to know what you like, and that helps me write better and faster ♥


	3. Response to distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******I ADDED 2 NEW TAGS TO THIS STORY, PLEASE READ THEM SO YOU CAN DECIDE IF YOU WANT TO KEEP READING THIS.**********
> 
> I worked really hard today to bring you this chapter, its currently 6am, so forgive me if the narrative is whacky or straight out shit, I've found it really hard to write cohesively even when I'm inspired to do so.  
> Today was my somewhat free day, hopefully the next update won't take ages but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, and be polite if you want me to be polite to you, please.
> 
> I remind you to scroll up and check the fic's tags since I added 2 new ones. If you don't like the direction I'm gonna take with this story please stop reading and don't make nasty comments thanks.

Fully immersed into his task, his eyes closed, Killua traced all of his brother’s muscles under his hands, and let himself acquire more confidence to touch and massage around, creating a mental map of the other’s body for his own reference.

Killua might have forgotten who he was touching, but Illumi hasn’t. And the oldest brother whose obsession with Killua was literally pathological couldn’t help but react to the increasingly bolder touches he was receiving. The massage was feeling too good, and the fact that it was Killua who was doing it only twisted his depraved mind further. It would be a lie to say Illumi hadn’t schemed all of this; he would only let Killua touch him because he was the object of his sick desire, he loved manipulating the kid, the control he had over the other was as sweet as the adrenaline of a good paid job; the assassin bit his lips, his red face concealed under his hair, as he swallowed down a moan when Killua’s hands placed themselves on his hips, his fingers digging so deliciously into his flesh.

It’s not like Illumi planned for this to become sexual, but in his wicked mind, the thoughts of manipulating his brother did a good job turning him on. The older Zoldyck’s mind raced trying to picture all the possible reactions his brother could gift him with if he changed the direction in which this massage session was going, and it was not long after that that he found himself sighing more heavily than anticipated. He caught himself gasping in pleasure at his own deranged thoughts, and the warm pulses that his brother’s pressure made him feel.

 _“Oh…”_ He had to bite his lip to silence himself, but Illumi was able to notice how Killua hesitated for a fraction of a second in his massaging motions. How he wished he could turn around and take a glance at his brother’s face, but he knew his own would give him away given how much it burned just now.

Killua vaguely wondered why was Illumi sounding so different all of the sudden, but decided it was because his massaging technique had turned out to be just that good, and disregarded any sick ideas that ghosted around. However, he was reluctant to ask how his brother was feeling. Being the person he was, Illumi would shove him off the moment he didn’t want any more of this, so if he was letting Killua go on it was because he still needed it. Talking to Illumi always felt incredibly awkward and the kid was better off avoiding it as much as he could.

His hands slid under his brother’s hips, following the V shape his muscles formed there, before retreating back up, tracing the same route just with a change in the way pressure was being applied, when Killua noticed that although subtly, his brother seemed to have arched his back, raising his ass slightly as he was touched. Once more the younger of the two assumed it was in Illumi’s best intention to make this ordeal easier for Killua and realized it would be less complicated for the boy to access those areas better if he shifted around a little bit, so he continued with his task, no matter how boring and automatic it was becoming. The good side of it was that almost acting mechanically, he was able to distract himself from the massage with the thoughts that ran through his mind, mostly involving buying new videogames and chocorobos, except for when his brother’s voice interrupted him.

Illumi moaned this time when Killua’s hands moved all the way down his spine, and he didn’t bother masking it any longer. It was too amusing to feel his brother’s hesitation and the almost imperceptible changes in his nen as a reaction to Illumi’s behavior. Killua fought really hard to think the best of his brother, the best possible, that is, and focus on his task despite the latter’s now almost incessant borderline sexual panting and gasping, until it became too unbearable and too uncomfortable for Killua, the way his brother was acting was making his stomach turn into knots and feel strange all over; the younger Zoldyck finally, although still hesitantly let his voice be heard.

“Illu-nii I think… you need someone better than me to do this…”

Killua swallowed the hard lump in his throat, stopping his massage and placing his warm palms against his brother’s back once more before ending the contact, retreating them against his own chest, where his heart beat rather louder than the usual echoing in his skull.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Killua immediately placed his hands on his brother's back again, resuming the massage, the skin beneath Killua’s own felt colder although its only been a few seconds since the contact had been ceased, so Killua decided to rub all around to transfer his warmth to Illumi once more before resuming the massage.

The older brother was in glee, the way in which Killua obeyed him without a word sent a cold shiver down his back, and his toes curled under the youngster’s touch. As soon as the small hands slid beneath him he arched his back once more, the difference in temperature in the area being way more noticeable for Killua now than what it was before. A strong blush crept up his face as he slid his hands back up. _His brother was actually turned on,_ better pretend he doesn’t know, Illumi cannot see his face and he didn’t hesitate or act weird while touching him that he could recall so… everything was fine. Killua thought.

“You have such beautiful hands Killu…”

Illumi’s voice came out muffled but sensual enough to make the other flinch due to the way in which his stomach twisted. The young assassin couldn’t possibly feel any more uncomfortable, the compliment would have been welcomed coming from literally anybody else, but from Illumi? Nothing good ever comes from Illumi.

Everything inside Killua’s head kept screaming at him to run away, and it wasn’t only because he had Illumi’s needle embedded in his brain, his own instinct was telling him this was going south and he would not enjoy it. But the terror and his knowledge of the fact that Illumi would give him a harder time if he refused him or ran away kept him fixated in place, threatening to break a sweat.

Killua’s expression was not a bored one anymore, his mouth corners were pulling down, his lips parted and his brows upturned, he was scared, and it was becoming harder and harder to swallow and keep his nen from giving out how terrified he was.

 _“What is he planning!?”_ Killua yelled internally, concentrating on not giving his brother the satisfaction of knowing he was totally terrified, although he had many possible answers to his own question, it was clear when Illumi’s hand grabbed one of his wrists and guided his hand beneath his body again that he would soon find out the actual answer, and he knew he wouldn’t like it.

* * *

 

“You…you will bruise my arm if you continue doing it like this…” Killua mumbled, as his brother ground his hips against the bed while Killua pumped his cock in his hand, his hipbones pressed hard against Killua’s radius every time Illumi pushed down, and the uncomfortable position was starting to make Killua’s arm cramp and hurt.

His hand was slick and warm, his palm and fingers coated in Illumi’s pre come as he got himself off. Killua didn’t even want to think about the mess his bed sheets must be at this point.

His brother’s dick felt big in his hand, and he could feel every vein and ridge as it slid in and out, he unconsciously compared it with his own, and his face turned red when he realized his own thoughts, feeling ashamed and disgusted, how’s it possible that he was comparing his dick to his brother’s? He didn’t even want to do this for a start! Killua cursed internally, he knew nobody would help him or punish Illumi for his deeds, because apparently everything was “training” according to his family.

The older brother then rolled on his back per Killua’s request, the musky scent of Illumi’s arousal reached Killua’s nose shortly after, he couldn’t ignore it, he knew that smell, it was the same than his, just stronger. The white haired boy swallowed hard again, letting go of his brother’s cock for a moment while the other shifted in bed to find a comfortable position. Killua stared at his pre come coated hand, shaking it a little bit in the air, he couldn’t help but feel utterly disgusted and hurt, out of all the things his brother put him through… Killua would rather get beaten in the torture chamber for a whole semester than to do this ever again. He would refuse anyone, but when it came to Illumi… he simply can’t break free from his metaphorical and literal grip, no matter how conscious about it he is, and that only makes it worse.

The sight of Illumi’s face shocked the young boy, never in a million years he could have imagined such an expression in his older brother’s face remotely close to the one he was now sporting. Illumi’s hair was all over the place, stray strands disheveled all over his facial features, his lips were parted and his mouth slightly open. He was covering his eyes with his wrist, but Killua could tell his brows were furrowed and his lids closed shut tightly, his chest heaved, he was clearly enjoying himself, not only sexually, to Illumi that was secondary, nothing compares to the thrill of toying with his brother like a live puppet without having to exert any effort into getting him to do whatever Illumi asked of him.

“Do you like it? To touch your older brother like this?” His tone was…wicked.

Illumi moved his arm away from his face, revealing the sick expression in it. His hands parted his hair away, and he licked his lips feverishly, thrusting his hips up, making his dick bounce just slightly to make Killua’s eyes go at it unconsciously.

The boy didn’t answer, his whole body was feeling everything and nothing at the same time. Killua went numb as soon as his brother put him in this situation, just to bear with it, years of suffering in his training taught him to put his mind somewhere else and just deal with the pain as it was inflicted; but this… this was something else. Every part of his body felt hot, ached, as if asking for release. Killua didn’t understand the feeling, he only knew he was sweating under his clothes, and his shorts began to feel unbearably tight. Still terrified as he was, he blamed his arousal on his survival instinct, he had been taught that people tend to react that way when facing terrifying or near death experiences, to Killua this was just another natural response of his body in time of great distress.

The oldest of the two sniggered, black eyes posed on Killua’s blue ones, which were devoid of any spark of life as he pondered, he was really a puppet to be toyed with, Illumi gripped his own cock, the pad of his thumb rubbing the underside of his shaft all the way up, pressing down against his urethral opening once he reached it, and rubbing in circles, slickening as pre come started to pour out.

“How are you feeling Killu?” He asked sweetly still touching himself, the smile in his lips was between psychotic and perverted as he looked at his brother’s face.

“I’m okay.”

“I’m so glad to know you’re having so much fun Killu! We could do this more often!”

 _“Oh no no everything but that”_ The voice in Killua’s head plead, but it was far from coming out of his lips.

“Sure brother.” Killua looked down, biting his lips at the ache he was feeling himself. Illumi seemed to notice the tent that had formed in his brother’s pants as well.


	4. Who needs lunch anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi what a wild ride. Admittedly this fic took a couple of turns I wasn't expecting.  
> Hopefully it's not too ooc but Im sorry if I took too much artistic liberty, I was kinda letting my muses do their own thing.  
> I find it hard to write nowadays, and I've been in the hospital, not currently completely out of there, so not at my best either.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, I tried to make it as clear as possible that Killua was acting under Illumi's control but I don't know if I did a good job on that.
> 
> Please comment, good or not I busted my ass to finish this ;; it would mean a lot that you told me what you liked the most.  
> Thank you ♥

Killua turned his head around, the conflict he was having with his thoughts and what was contradictorily coming out of his mouth was messing him up, more than he already was by default. Illumi inched closer to him, sitting up in bed and then crawling to his brother, he still was taller, and hovered over the boy dominantly and possessively, his eyes almost making an impression that was hard to ignore.

A shiver shot up Killua’s spine and made him jump in place, the presence of his brother was overwhelming, even when it lacked murderous intent. Illumi wanted to possess, and so he would, fully conscious as he was that nothing and nobody would stop him, and be damned if anyone tried.

A hand crept up Killua’s face after sliding up his arm, and cupped the warm pink colored cheek, all that sweetness was poisonous and lethal, the way in which Illumi always managed to take control of Killua as well as terrify him to his core never changed; fear was all the same sweet meal for Illumi, and no matter his older brother’s tactics, Killua was afraid of Illumi’s existence in itself. He couldn’t fight the way in which his body surrendered as if it had a mind of its own, and melted into Illumi’s corrosive touch while he gently made Killua lay on his back. It was all a lie, the sweetness, the caring touches, the soft kiss Illumi gave to his brother, it was just a lie, in Illumi’s putrid mind there were only thoughts of possession and destruction. Killua’s mind was his playground, and his game was pushing the boy as far as he could, only to watch him come undone at the seams until he could hear the snap.

_“Do you love me, Killu?”_

Killua’s stomach jumped, he turned his face away from his brother when the hand that was already under his shirt twisted his nipple; closing his eyes tight and baring his teeth he refused to answer.

 _“NO, NO, I FUCKING HATE YOU!”_ He couldn’t bring himself to spit it out, Killua gasped and arched his back when a second hand palmed his hard crotch through the fabric of his shorts, and his toes curled when he felt his groin throb in response to the friction.

“Your body is so honest! You cannot lie to me Killu, I know you love me, look at this.”

Illumi pulled the hem of Killua’s shorts down, and his dick popped out almost like a spring. Killua lifted his head only to be shaken with utter embarrassment once more; his cock was swollen, plump veins clearly visible under the pale skin. The boy began to breathe sharply, fast in short intakes of air, he wanted to run away desperately but his body was glued in place; a cry of desperation left his mouth, hands fisted against the mattress, occasionally clawing at it manifesting his desperate impotence to get away from the situation he was in.

Illumi was not oblivious to his brother’s true feelings, but disregarded them completely, turning the whole situation into a deranged game of debauchery for his sick and twisted enjoyment only.

He loved knowing all of his brother’s reactions weren’t completely caused by arousal but terror, and his mouth watered at the way the youngest fought against his control needle yet failed so miserably at overcoming Illumi’s manipulation skills.

Killua wasn’t necessarily big, but he had nothing to be ashamed of in terms of size for his age, and he fit in Illumi’s mouth snugly when the latter went down on him. Keeping a hand on Killua’s balls and massaging them, the older Zoldyck sucked his brother’s dick like the most delicious hard candy.

He bobbed his head up and down, letting a fair amount of saliva coat the member, and bringing his nose flush against Killua’s pelvis every time he swallowed his dick whole.

Killua couldn’t help but buck into his brother’s mouth and moan wantonly unable to resist the pleasure Illumi was delivering with his skilled technique. He was good, and the noises he made got Killua cursing under his breath at the way in which his body was enjoying the treatment while his thoughts screamed to slash Illumi’s neck and run away from the house.

Illumi hollowed his cheeks, creating a void in his mouth, and sucking Killua’s dick hard as he slowly slid it out of his mouth inch by inch.The youngster felt the black eyed Zoldyck was literally sucking his orgasm out of him.

Trying to hold it in as it threatened to overpower him; Killua arched his body fighting to resist the friction, but Illumi was painfully slow; keeping the other’s member trapped between his lips as he sucked in and moved his head up in an excruciatingly slow pace, taking his time to enjoy the flavor, and slide his tongue over every vein, every ridge, every bump of flesh and skin.

 

The youngest boy's eyes were dazed and cloudy with tears when he shakily lifted his head to look at his brother, his big black bottomless eyes were filled with lust when they connected with the other pair, and he blinked slowly, releasing Killua’s dick with an audible pop, his tongue licking his lips erotically, taking in his brother’s taste and appreciating it.

The Zoldyck was left panting furiously, the sensation of his almost orgasm still tickling about, spreading across his body as if it traveled through his bloodstream.

Killua held his face in his hand, trying to calm himself down, the roof above seemed to spin, and he felt all sorts of mixed emotions fuck up with his mind and body, having given up, aware that he couldn’t fight back, he let his arm fall next to him, and his head loll to the side, finally catching his breath.

There was some rustling that seemed to catch his attention, and turning his head to the other side he caught a glimpse of his brother bargaining in his night stand. Such violation of privacy made the boy sit up, ashamed of what the other might find, he knew he had some dirty stuff hidden around, because, what boy doesn’t get curious about those things?

“Ohhh… Naughty naughty Killu!” Illumi said in a mockery, flipping through the pages of an adult rated magazine he had just pulled out of the drawer “Where’d you get this?” He turned around and looked at his brother who was looking away, his face redder than a ripe tomato.

“N-nowhere, it was a gift.” He stuttered trying to lie. Illumi knew it was a lie, and found that endlessly amusing.

“A gift huh? I wonder who’s gifting you these things. Maybe I should kill them?”

At the mention of a possible murder, Killua’s heart skipped a beat, he didn’t want his brother to go after any imaginary person and accidentally murder someone innocent.

“It was a lie, I stole it from a store…”

His brother’s confession got Illumi laughing on the inside, he knew Killua would cave in.

“That’s so bad Killu, you’re not supposed to steal things. But I will let it pass this time, it’s okay for kids your age to… experiment…” His lids half dropped and he cocked his head to the side, teasing the other, who just huffed and looked away. But Illumi had wasted enough time already, he was looking for a different thing, which his brother didn’t seem to have.

He wouldn’t leave the room to go fetch his own lubricant, that would kill the mood and give his brother the chance to run for it, so the assassin came up with another idea.

“Have you ever done it with a man?” Illumi asked unabashedly, a finger straying up his brother’s pale thigh; Killua clamped his legs by reflex, he wanted to skit away, his expression mortified realizing his brother’s antics weren’t over yet…

“N-NO! I’ve never done it with anyone!”

“How’s that my dear Killu? At your age I had already lost it to both genders” Illumi said nonchalantly, gauging his brother’s reaction.

It was impossible for Killua’s face to get any redder, the youngster couldn’t believe his ears any longer, not that he wanted to keep hearing even.

“I DON’T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!”

Illumi chuckled.

“We’re brothers; there can’t be any secrets between us, Killu….” The older whispered, inching closer, staring into Killua’s eyes almost as If he wanted to look straight into his soul, and if he tried Illumi knew he could do just that.

Killua backed off, his back hitting the wall.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!?” He covered himself with the blankets, trying to get away from his brother’s prying eyes in a renewed impulse of rebellion.

“You come into my room asking for a massage and then you just… sexually assault me!? What for! What’s the point of this!?”

Illumi feigned surprise at his brother’s question, taking a hand to his chest daintily as he pretended to be unaware of his own actions. He even let his mouth gape, for added dramatism.

“As an assassin you must be ready for anything. This is just—“

“Training.”

Killua spat, followed by a heavy sigh, his face turning away from his brother’s eyes breaking the contact.

 _“Resignation again”_ Illumi congratulated himself for being so convincing.

“Good answer!” He exclaimed bringing his palms together in a silent single clap; the older of the two grabbed his brother’s wrist, and pulled him from the wall, bringing him against his warm naked torso.

The motion took Killua by surprise, but he didn’t react before finding his cheek flush against his brother’s bare pectoral muscles. Illumi felt how warm Killua’s face was and didn’t need to look at him to know the boy was embarrassed; he was doing all of this to mess with him on purpose after all.

A strong hand slid down Killua’s rear and cupped his ass cheek, causing him to flinch and bury his face further in his brother’s chest in a futile attempt to hide his obvious reactions. Illumi’s fingers tiptoed around, getting closer and closer to the othe's entrance upon disappearing between his buttocks. He was able to feel the hot gasp of air Killua let out against his chest and how he trembled under his touch, whether it was from fear or arousal it was indistinct to Illumi, who pressed a digit against Killua’s entrance firmly enough for him to feel it yet not enough to slip inside.

Killua bit his lips at the feeling, the rush of pleasure he got from that gentle pressure had been undeniable, and his cock twitched in response as well as his brows which were furrowed, his face was threatening to mess itself up if Illumi continued with what he was doing.

“Ever done this to yourself? It feels good I assure you” Illumi said in a low voice, massaging Killua’s sphincter in circles with the tip of his finger, occasionally pushing in just enough to prod the tight ring of muscle.

“N-no…!” He tried to protest, but the pleasure was quickly taking over, and even with his shame and fear controlling him, he didn’t mind his brother doing this new thing to him, he couldn’t even tell what was right and what was wrong anymore, the line completely blurred out in his mind overpowered by Illumi’s manipulation.

“Ahhh…h..h..Illu-nii…-!” Killua caught himself moaning almost wantonly when his brother pushed his finger upwards against his entrance, hips rocking back and forth slightly but in a constant rhythm that Illumi quickly caught on, matching his tempo with Killua’s he quickly got the boy backing against his hand, trying to get more and more friction, while Illumi gave him just enough to sample, yet not enough to reach that high he chased after. The older brother felt thrilled with his brother’s response, assuming the other had finally given into him and pushed aside all thoughts of opposition he could have had up to this point.

“I had something in mind for you…” The older spoke in a honeyed voice, grabbing Killua by the chin with his free hand and guiding him in such a way that his lips brushed against Illumi’s perked nipple. Killua gave the small bud of flesh a lascivious lick on his own volition (or so it seemed), before pulling it between his teeth, earning a moan of approval from his brother, before the latter moved Killua’s head again, making him look up at him now.

“But there’ll be a change of plans… however, doesn’t mean its going to be any less fun…Nhh..h…” Illumi gently pushed Killua’s face away and stood up getting off the bed and kicking his shoes off before getting rid of his pants which he was still wearing. Now fully naked he crawled back in bed, greeting his brother with a kiss that was returned, albeit apprehensively, by the young Zoldyck as Illumi made him lay on his back and hovered on top of him, bodies flush against one another.

Illumi was warm but Killua was undeniably _hot_ against his skin as he shifted over him so he could make their pelvises meet, their erect cocks grinding against each other when Illumi began to move against his brother. It felt good, but it was not quite enough, and Killua groaned feeling frustrated from being teased so much during so long. Illumi chortled, and grabbed Killua’s ankle, lifting his leg and part of his body off the matress, proceeding to smack his brother’s buttock dryly while grinding against him in a scissoring position, the young assassin jumped at the unexpected spanking, his flesh stinging pleasantly, his body bouncing against Illumi’s every time he moved.

“Do this to me Killu.”

Illumi brought his hips to an alt, releasing Killua and moving aside, laying on his side.

Killua didn’t seem to comprehend what his brother meant, he was dizzy with pleasure, clouded with confusion caused by his brother’s merciless mind games, and tilted his head silently asking for clarification from the other.

“Fuck me, fuck your brother like a whore Killu.” The black eyed Zoldyck lifted his head tantalizingly, yet invitingly so, and Killua didn’t know how to respond, however his body seemed to act on its own again, and he crawled on his fours to where his brother was. Illumi received him with open arms, kissing the sides of his lips, whispering sweet nothings that promptly melted away like ice cream in a summer day when Illumi licked the underside of Killua’s jaw, lifting his leg to call his brother to get in position.

Killua bit his lower lip, his mind a jumbled mess of all sorts of thoughts; he couldn’t even make one up to rationally hold onto. Illumi watched attentively, bemused with his brother’s confusion which was all the fruit of his hard work, he was proud of himself.

“Allow me to help you” Illumi said in a silvery tone that immediately caught Killua’s attention by the uniqueness of it. Reaching forward he took his brother’s cock in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Killua let his head hang low and he gasped, holding onto Illumi’s raised leg that rested draped above the blue eyed boy’s shoulder. Illumi backed into Killua, rubbing his brother’s dick around his entrance and rocking against it.

Killua wanted to ask his brother so many things, but he couldn’t form sentences, he only let himself go, carried away by the debauchery that was transpiring; he still looked up at Illumi questioningly, he wasn’t experienced in sex, but he knew lubrication was needed in some cases, and this seemed to be one.

“I like it raw.” Illumi sniggered, and grinned wickedly at his brother who was clinging to his thigh motioning him to take the lead and get going with the ordeal already, it had been building up for a bit too long, and the ache was physically painful for the both of them.

Illumi let go of his brother’s cock and braced for what was to come, half burying his face in the pillow yet not completely so, in order to be able to look back at Killua with one eye, and give him a side grin that was far from being fake on the slightest.

Now grabbing his own cock Killua prodded his brother’s entrance, rubbing the tip of his penis around, milking it for some lubrication that was quickly spread around the area. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and pushed in when he felt it was slippery enough. It was incredible tight, but Killua didn’t give up, inching closer on his knees he threw his weight forward and maneuvered his dick in his hand until he felt it slip inside Illumi slowly. He knew he was headed in the right direction when a muffled throaty groan caught his ear.

The sensation burned and stung, and Illumi wantonly backed against it, yearning for more of the sinful heat. Killua wasn’t the biggest he’s had but definitely the wrongest, and that was an unparalleled kind of emotion Illumi relished greatly.

“Oh, its all the way in~” He snickered when he felt his brother’s shaft glide in. Illumi backrd against Killua’s hips, who was buried to the hilt in his ass. Killua couldn’t deny Illumi felt good around his dick, and he was controlling himself to avoid releasing his pent up orgasm right there, that would end the fun prematurely, now that Killua stopped overthinking about how fucked up this whole thing was, but those thoughts kept getting pushed to the back of his mind, overpowered by Illumi’s control over him.

He started moving, admittedly clumsily, slipping out of Illumi a few times and earning a whine from the other that was meant more as a mockery if anything; Killua quickly found his way back in again and resumed his thrusting.

Illumi’s toes curled and he clawed at the sheets biting his lips whenever a wave of arousal spread throughout his body when he reminded himself about who was doing him right now.

“Am I your first, Killu?~” He gasped out  lustfully, his black eyes clouded with desire as he let his mouth hang open in a totally depraved sort of smile, his face adorned by a faint pink blush. He knew the answer to that, but the assassin’s body twitched deliciously at the thought of hearing his brother say it himself, and it wasn’t hard to accomplish, Killua nodded breathlessly using Illumi’s leg to hold his weight as he worked himself to the edge of climax.

His face was a poem for Illumi’s eyes although he couldn’t see a lot of it due to the way in which Killua kept it flush against his leg, but his hips moved so delightfully good that the raven haired Zoldyck let himself come undone into moans of rapture as his brother pounded into him obscenely. The sounds of their blatant sin filled the room each time Killua’s hips came flush against Illumi’s reddened flesh. He was smaller than his brother but his body packed quite the strength, enough to make the other bounce back and forth in such a way that Illumi had to hold onto the mattress to avoid getting thrown against the headboard.

The heat and friction were intoxicating for Killua and he kept thrusting harder and harder each time with desperate arousal, it was too much and not enough at the same time, all the new sensations he was discovering got him riding a special kind of high he didn’t want to get off of.

He sank his teeth in Illumi’s leg, taking the other by surprise and causing him to jump and clench around Killua even tighter, Illumi’s voice was broken in a way the youngster never imagined possible before, and he also squirmed under his brutal fucking, bucking and grinding back against in poor coordination,  just lost in the perversion he was committing. His rational thoughts were hard to conjure up when his lust took over, and he kept moaning his brother’s name over and over as he cried out, the last bits of common sense in him telling him to keep his voice down to a level that couldn’t be heard from the adjacent rooms or the rest of the house, but even that was hard to do, and Illumi’s control over himself began to fade little by little. When he realized it, his brother’s pillow was in his mouth, as he was biting hard into it, his eyes tearing up under the violent jostling.

Killua felt his body melt into pure bliss, the pleasure radiating from his core drove his hips wild, and they smacked against Illumi over and over again with so much strength that even he felt the pain in his own pelvic bone after each smack against his brother. When he glanced up to look at Illumi’s face he found he was biting into the pillow and crying, the sight made his stomach flip from how erotic it was, it was too much to handle and he felt his testicles clench, his climax nearing too close to control it.

“I’m gonna..-!!!” Killua didn’t even get to finish the sentence when it washed over, an absurdly loud cry of unabashed satisfaction left his throat as he slammed his hips impossibly closer and his dick was buried to the hilt inside his brother, pulsing and throbbing hotly, strangled by Illumi’s tight walls. The oldest of the Zoldycks felt his brother fill him up and tears rolled down his cheeks when he cursed under labored breath, Illumi couldn’t stop praising himself for his manipulation deed, to get his brother to enjoy it so much, almost as if he wanted it on the first place was a prowess he was not expecting to achieve. With these thoughts in mind and Killua still ramming into his ass, Illumi reached for his dick stroking it hard enough to make wet squelching noises; he reached his orgasm soon enough, coming in his hand and curling his toes as the high took over.

Killua was out of breath, he couldn’t remember the last time he had to focus on catching his breath back, but this would be the new mark in the calendar. He pulled out of his brother’s ass, his dick half hard, connected to Illumi’s entrance by a string of sticky cum; Killua thought that was gross and perverted on a whole new level, but he was too spent to even blush anymore let alone using any form of rational thought. The white haired Zoldyck sat on the edge of his bed and then let his body fall back flat on the mattress, he didn’t even have strength left in him to think, and would probably soon fall asleep.

Would he regret this after waking up? Nobody knew, and Illumi certainly didn’t care.

The older assassin sat in bed, feeling his brother’s semen threatening to spill and looking at his own dirtied hand he had nowhere to wipe clean. He shrugged, licking his cum off his hand as he has probably done many times before.

 _“Damn, I’ll need the bathroom…”_ He thought to himself, trying to come up with a plan to get there without being seen by anybody given the state he was in. He gave his clothes on the floor a quick glance, and considered dressing up, but it was becoming hard to keep the semen in, and he didn’t want to stain his garments in such an embarrassing manner, what if someone happened to pass by and looked at his ass?

However he didn’t have much time to think before a loud knock was heard from outdie the door.

“Please use the designated areas for training activities next time.”

Silva’s stern voice seemed more than unpleased. Illumi didn’t know what to respond, did his father know? Was he playing him? How much did he hear? He had no idea and no way to know, and of course, he wasn’t going to ask.

“Forgive us, we got caught up in the heat of the moment.”

He tried to sound as convincing and innocent as possible and hope his father would buy it. He didn’t get any response, but Silva’s nen began to gradually fade away, telling Illumi he was walking away from the door.

He let his body hit the mattress again.

His stomach groaned loudly.

_“Damn, we missed lunch.”_


End file.
